Barn Button
This feature appeared in the game on March 30, 2010 in the toolbar next to the Avatar Customization Button following the disappearance of the Map Button. When clicked one of two actions will occur depending upon if there is already a barn on the island. When clicked prior to owning a barn, it will open the shop to the decorations section, where players can purchase a Barn for 500 c, giving 5xp. The Barn is unlocked at level 5. Once you buy the barn, you cannot sell, store or delete it. ''When clicked when owning a barn it will have the same effect of clicking the actual barn and take you to the barn page where you can rename your animals and move your animals inside or outside the barn. After purchasing the barn, hovering over your animals will show a bubble with your animal's name, three hearts, the animal's experience meter and the timer that counts down until the harvest. You can check how much experience your animal has by opening the barn and hovering over the experience meter there. Moving Animals Animals can be moved in, either using the Move Tool and picking up the animal then clicking the Barn Button on your toolbar, just as if you were moving a tree or decoration into storage. Animals can only be stored in the Barn. They cannot be stored under the regular storage tab in the inventory. If you already have animals in storage, then they will remain there until you decide to move them. The other method is to click on the barn and on the tab "Outside", click the "Move" button that will transfer the animal into storage. The first method is best if you want to move only one specific animal. The second is best if you are moving a large quantity of animals in and out. Animals cannot be ready for harvest and moved in. They must be moved in when they are not sparkling. Animals inside the barn will have their timers "frozen". They cannot be harvested from. This means that if you put a kiwi into the barn with 2 hours and 12 minutes left, and take the kiwi out 2 days later, the timer will be frozen at 2 hours and 12 minutes and then will continue counting down from there. Pets such as the Lost Dog, Lost Cat and Lost Rabbit cannot be moved into the barn right now. Naming Animals Purchasing the barn will allow you to name all of your animals, regardless of whether they are inside or outside of the barn. Neighbors will be able to see what you named them if your animals are outside of the barn. (Neighbors cannot open your barn to see the animals inside.) Animals can have names up to 30 characters long, including numbers and spaces. When you name an animal, make sure to press the Save button or else the name won't be saved. Players will have to close the barn menu they have open to press the Save button. Animal Limit The barn will increase your Animal Limit by 2 above what is your normal, meaning the maximum number of useful animals players can have right now is 24 if they have the barn. Upgrading the Barn The barn players currently have look nothing like the "barn" the purchased in the shop, and nothing like the barn icon. Meteor Games has stated that it players will be able to upgrade it later for increased animal limit and a better appearance. Upgrading Animals Having a barn allows you to upgrade your animals level. This is done by gaining Animal XP which is done in two ways. The first way to to harvest the animal. This gives one animal XP in addition to the normal XP you get from harvesting. The second way is to brush the animal which will also increase the amount of full hearts. Each time you brush an animal it will gain one animal XP and fill in one heart. An animal loses a heart every 8 hours and you can only brush an animal when it has less then three hearts full. Players do not gain any xp for themselves when they brush an animal. By leveling up your animals, you get chances of getting a double harvest. Flamingoheart.jpg|A flamingo with all three hearts full. Barncontents.jpg|The barn page. Notice the rename and move buttons next to each animal. Barn.png|The barn as it appears on your island. Glitch The barn is causing a glitch in which it appears that animals do not show up as inside the barn after placing them there. This makes it appear that the animals are lost. '''Solution:' If the player refreshes the game and looks inside the barn again the lost animals should reappear. See Also *Upgrading Crops *Upgrading Recipes Category:Tool Bar